Don't judge a book by its cover
by CameoSparrow22
Summary: Levy has always hated Gajeel. He was always cold and indifferent. But she soon starts to develop feelings for him, but can't understand why. A two-chapter story. ( Lemon in chapter two )


" How much longer until we get there? ", I whined. Gajeel, who was far up ahead, stopped and turned around. He frowned. " We'll get there when we get there ". He was obviously getting irritated considering that was the tenth time I asked him that, but I don't care. Master Makarov sent me and Gajeel to collect some exotic herbs. Out of everyone in the guild, Master just had to pair me and Gajeel up. Why couldn't he send Natsu and his teem? I was so lost in thought that I trip over a overgrown root. I groan and sit up on the cool, moist ground. I rub my left cheek and notice that I have blood on my palm. I try to calculate how much blood I was losing, but came to the conclusion that it wasn't enough to end my life. I look up and see Gajeel standing over me, his muscles bulging against his dark clothes. I feel intimidated.

Since he was so far up ahead, I kinda expected him to keep walking, not caring where I was or if I was hurt. Classic Gajeel, I thought. He sits on the ground, facing me with a cold stare on his face. He grabs for the hand that is smeared with blood and askes " What happened? "

" I tripped over a tree root." He looks up at me with his red, dragon-slayer eyes and I feel like he's a snake who is about to strike its prey. " Why are you such an idiot? "

" I don't know", I retort. " Why are you so heartless? "

" If I was heartless, I would've kept walking and left you all alone, shrimp. "

He had a point. Maybe I sometimes underestimate him and his emotional communication with people. But he's still an asshole. " Come here, Levy ", he says in a husky voice. " Oh ", I say, looking around at our surroundings, acting oblivious. " You're talking to me? " Gajeel glares at me with what seems like so much hatred that I can't help but smile. He growls and yanks me towards him. I protest. I don't want Gajeel to touch me. I stop when I feel my back pressed up against his muscular chest. I feel my face flushing, glad that I'm facing away from him. He grabs my bloody palm and studies it. It felt like an eternity of him just staring at my hand. I started to pull away when he suddenly brought my hand up, so that my palm was facing his face, leaned in and started to lick the blood off. I gasp.

His tongue was smooth and delicate, but also firm. It felt so good that I let out a tiny moan. I quickly cover my mouth. Gajeel slowly looks up at me, still licking my palm. " You like that, shrimp? "

I blush furiously. " No! "

He smiles and quickly cleans my hand. " Now to your cheek. " At first I thought he was talking about my ass. It's an honest mistake.

I turn around to face him, blushing face and all. Gajeel smirks and whispers " good girl. " I shudder at all the things " good girl " could mean, but quickly focus on Gajeel putting his hand on my face to get the the open wound. His fingers are hard and callused. Maybe it's from all that hardcore fighting he does. Gajeel leans in and starts licking my cheek with his delicate, but firm tongue. This feels even better than him licking my palm. I close my eyes and lean into the sensation. Every now and then there is a slight sting, but pleasure ends up taking over. I start to think if Gajeel is a good kisser. Gosh, how I would love to have his lips on mine. His tongue dominating over mine.

I should not be having these thoughts, but I can't help it.

I start to quietly moan and my cheeks are flaming red right now. I hope no one in the guild hears about me and Gajeel's little mishap.

When the pleasurable sensation suddenly disappear, I open my eyes and find Gajeel smirking like a cat, his tongue slightly sticking out. " Are you wet, Levy? " I quickly move away from him and turn my back towards him. I refuse to answer that nasty question. " My breathing has become unsteady. My lip were quivering for the touch of Gajeel's lips on mine. If only...

I can hear him laughing behind from behind my back. " I was just kidding, shrimp. Why do you take everything so seriously? " I turn my head slightly and see that he's already up and moving. " Hurry up, shrimp, or else you're going to get left behind ", Gajeel calls out. I quickly get on my feet and rush to to catch up with him. He practically licks me all over, making it seem like we had a connection, and then goes back to being a jackass. I don't feel like a virgin anymore.

After walking for two hours, ten feet apart, in silence, we finally reach Fairy Tail. We walk in and, as usual, everything is rambunctious. Natsu and Gray are butting heads again. Juvia was ogling Gray. Erza was was probably out somewhere, stuffing her face with cake. Lucy is probably still trying to find a way to pay her monthly rent. Cana was sitting at her usual table, drinking her life away. Nothing seems to change here in the Guild Hall. But we are all family, through thick and thin.

Amidst all the chaos was where Master Makarov was sitting, eyes closed. It always seemed like he was meditating, but who could meditate in all this noise? Gajeel approached him, holding out the satchel filled with exotic herbs. Master opened his eyes and took the bag from Gajeel. " Thank you, son. I've been meaning to get this for awhile, but you know these old bones can't do much nowadays. " Gajeel mumbled under his breath and moved to leave. I was about to follow him when I heard Master Makarov's soft, but thunderous voice. " Levy". I turn around, suddenly scared. I hope I'm not in trouble. " Don't judge a book by it's cover ". Master smiles from ear to ear and goes back to meditating. Did he really just tell me not to judge a book by its cover? I do script magic for petes' sake!

Dumbfounded, I exit out the Guild Hall. I see Gajeel against the wall smoking a cigarette, casual as ever. I wanted to tell him that smoking is bad and shortens your life, but I bite down on my tongue and approach him. " Aren't you supposed to heading home, shrimp? ". He inhales and blows out a perfect smoke ring. _Gosh_ , I think to myself, _His lips form the perfect circle. They look rough, but I bet they feel like a smooth pearl._ I feel my face heating up again. I won't try to hide it this time. If he askes, I'll just say I'm coming down with a fever.

" Well ", I stammer." I-I-I lost the key to my apartment and I don't want to stay at the Guild. It's too noisy and disruptive. " Gajeel didn't say anything. He just stood there smoking his life away. I don't know why I told him about my siituation, It's not like he would care. I turn to walk away back towards the Guild, but hear a sly, cold voice behind me.

" Wanna stay at my place for awhile? ", Gajeel asked.

`I turn around and almost drop to my knees and cry. " Yes! ", I say eagerly.

Gajeel crushed his cigaratte against the wall and motioned for me to follow him. " Let's go, shrimp. "

I'm so overwhelmed with joy that I can't keep myself together. Maybe this cold and indifferent dragon-slayer has a heart after all. Compassionate? Selfless? I giggle at how ridiculous my thoughts sound and smile ear to ear. I attempt to stand up but feel my legs buckle. I fall to the ground and scream in frustration. _Why am I feeling so weak all of a sudden?_

I closed my eyes and lay down on the concrete. I kinda wish that I would sink into the Earth. Let it engulf me. Something blocks my sun and I'm tempted to open my eyes. But I feel so tired that I just want to be left alone.

" Get up, shrimp." I'm pretty sure that, Gajeel ,the metal eating monster is the one blocking my sun. I turn on my side, facing away from him. I'm too tired to move. I can feel him pick me up in his arms bridal style. I enjoy the feel of me being pressed up against his chest. I can feel his hard musceles through his shirt. It feels so good being this close to him. _I wish that I can live in this moment._ I can feel my exhaustion taking over. My eyes flutter and my body feels as light as a feather. But before I fall into my fatigue, I hear Gajeel whisper " I wish you could be mine, Levy-chan." That's when eveything goes black.


End file.
